Jodido amor
by kasai shinju
Summary: Es para una chica que me lo pidio, jajaja. HinachanDarks, espero que te guste y pues am... no se que mas decir, tampoco se me ocurre un Summary decente. ok, tratare. Hidan es un chico tranquilo, pero todo cambia cuando la conoce a ella, y entonces descubre una cosa, jodido amor. "¿Qué es para ti el amor?" perdon, no aclare algo.. One shot


**Ok, ok. La verdad es que esto es lejos de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero una chica me lo pidió y ya saben que Kasai le gusta consentir jajaja, pero es raro. ¿De qué hablo?**

**¡Es un Hidan-Hina! O sea yo solo escribo cosas raras pero sasuhina, en fin, el caso es que, pues va para ti y espero que te guste Jajajaja.**

* * *

**Jodido amor.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Amor… dulce y hermoso amor, todos lo hemos sentido o decimos sentirlo, algunos dicen que es tan cálido y apacible como una tarde de otoño, otros dicen que es tan ardiente y apasionado como el corazón de un toro. Algunos más aseguran que es solo fantasía y magia.

Pero yo les diré que es el amor. El amor es la cosa más inconcebible que haya existido nunca, es cruel, es despiadado, te hace sentir mal, te sube y te baja como si fueras un jodido yoyo ¿Y para qué? para que la persona de la cual estas enamorada ¡No sienta lo mismo!

Esta historia no comienza con mi mugriento "Había una vez" ni tampoco tiene castillos, ni lagartijas gigantes con alas que escupen fuego. No, se sitúa en la ciudad de Tokio, con mas edificios que nada, las lagartijas con alas son veneradas y ya.

Esta es la historia de Hidan, un joven estudioso, claro. Inteligente, oh sí, trabajador, por supuesto y sobre todo, va a misa los domingos, sobre eso no hay duda. Su vida era normal, tranquila, sin complicaciones. Hasta que apareció ella ¡Sí! ¡Ella!

Empezaremos desde el principio ¿Cómo la conoció? Un día que él y sus amigos habían ido a recoger al hermano menor de uno de estos. El pequeño mini Itachi, no es que fuera muy fanático de recoger al hermano menor, pero había sido un favor hacia su amigo y eso sinceramente no lo podía dejar pasar, ya saben Hidan era un alma buena y piadosa, que seguía al pie de la letra lo que su religión le marcaba "se bueno con tu prójimo".

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir por tu tonto hermano menor?!- decía nuestro protagonista del día de hoy- ¡¿No puede hacerlo tu mamá?!-

- Mamá tiene que ir a ver a un cliente, recuerda que Fugaku está de viaje- el peliblanco bufo- además, recuerda que ella misma nos pidió que fuéramos por él.

- Coincido con Hidan- hablo un moreno de cabello negro- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir por tu hermano menor? Dijiste que iríamos a jugar póker – asintieron y el otro joven suspiro- iremos por él, lo dejaremos en quién sabe dónde y nos iremos a jugar.

- Está bien, pero tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros- todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada- Sasuke le dirá a mi madre y ella me tiene en la mira- bufaron- vamos, estamos por llegar- miraron hacia el frente- ahí está- el peliblanco bufo y todos torcieron los ojos.

- ¡Hey, mini Itachi!- el chico volteo con su ceño fruncido, su cabello negro era más corto que el de su hermano, lo tenía peinado en puntas hacia atrás, sus brazos estaban cruzados, pero cuando los vio los descruzo- ¡Vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer!

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!-dijo con una ceja alzada- ¡Váyanse!- Itachi abrió los ojos, su hermano nunca decía eso, siempre les reclamaba por tardar- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Piérdanse!

- ¡Escúchame pedazo de mocoso!- gruño Hidan con su puño arriba- ¡Tenemos que irnos y…!

- S-Sasuke-kun- todos miraron hacia la derecha del joven- ¿te hice esperar mucho?- el otro negó. Le quito su mochila y la colgó en su hombro- U-Uchiha-san- hizo una inclinación hacia Itachi y este respondió- v-vamos Sasuke-kun- el asintió, tomo la mano de la joven y empezó a caminar.

Era la chica más bonita que hubiera visto en toda su vida, sus ojos eran de un raro color perla, sus cabellos largos y negros azulados, le llegaban a la cintura, un flequillo corto, sus manos pequeñas siendo apretadas por el mini Itachi, su forma modosita de caminar, despacio y como si fuera una muñeca.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Y entonces lo supo, supo que estaba jodido y que haría lo que fuera de él para poder estar con aquella chica. Itachi miraba las actitudes de su majadero amigo, de verdad que era raro verlo seguir con la vista a alguien, miro a la joven, el tenia entendido que Sasuke saiar con ella desde hace un mes. Pero Mikoto no lo sabía

Desde entonces, su vida no había sido la misma, desde entonces se la vivía encerrado en su casa gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡¿Por qué demonios siento unas jodidas cosquillas en mi… estomago?!"

- ¡Jashin-sama, responde!- se hinco y beso el suelo- ¡dime! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- se quedo quieto y suspiro- ¿Por qué a mí?- medito- ¡Ya se, de seguro quieres que aprenda algo!- sonrió complacido por su magnífica idea y se relajo- mañana iré a verla.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Siete de la mañana en punto, hora en la que los pequeños mocosos de preparatoria entraban, el ya no era parte de eso, ahora era un estudiante universitario, sus buenas notas lo habían llevado hasta allí. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y esperó a que apareciera la joven.

Justo como pensaba, ella venia caminando, tenía un libro en sus manos y su cara estaba escondida detrás de él, su caminar tan lento, pero firme. Su equilibrio perfecto; sintió de nuevo aquellas jodidas cosquillas ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!

Carraspeo un poco y contuvo sus nervios, camino con su mejor sonrisa coqueta y un porte que dejaba en claro "Ámame" se planto delante de ella, pero la joven continúo con su lectura hasta que choco con su pecho.

- ¡Ah!- abrió sus ojos asustada- ¡L-lo siento, n-no fue mi i-intensión!- Hidan se sonrojo un poco y le tendió la mano.

- No importa, yo tuve la culpa- ella acepto tomar su mano ¡Jashin-sama, era tan pequeña y suave!- también iba distraído- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero Hinata buscaba su libro, asi que no lo vio.

- E-eres amigo de U-Uchiha-san ¿Verdad?- el asintió- ¡Qué alegría, me da gusto haberme topado contigo y no con otra persona!- su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Acaso ella?- o-otro me h-habría llamado torpe y me h-hubiera dejado en e-el suelo- y su corazón se rompió, miro a la joven, se veía tan tierna.

- Y dime- ella lo miro- ¿Tienes nombre? – Le tendió su mano- Yo soy Hidan- ella volvió a estrechar su mano y las malditas cosquillitas aparecieron de nuevo, solo que ahora sentía el jodido corazón más rápido que el de un puto colibrí.

- Hinata Hyuga- el sonrió como bobo y la chica estaba ajena a lo que pasaba, claro, ella solo tiene ojos para uno.

- Hinata- ambos voltearon, mini Itachi hacia su aparición, su ceño estaba fruncido y veía fijamente a Hidan.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- soltó al chico y corrió hasta los brazos de su novio, este la estrecho con cariño- Buenos días- le sonrió amablemente, y tu sentiste celos, esos jodidos celos que atormentan día y noche-N-nos v-vemos Hidan-san… F-fue un g-gusto con-conocerlo- hizo una inclinación y tomo la mano del chico- papá quiere verte y…

- ¡Demonios!- murmuro por lo bajo, mini Itachi no le quitaba la vista de encima, le dio un beso suave a su novia y Hidan maldijo de nuevo, ella se veía tan feliz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojitos perla brillando emocionados y sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de él. Si, se dio cuenta de que no estaba jodido. Estaba en un puto hoyo desconocido del cual dudaba poder salir algún día.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Y ahora, estabas sentado en la barra, con tu copa casi vacía ¿Por qué? porque ya no tenía sentido la vida, tú estabas enamorado de ella, ella también estaba enamorada ¡De mini Itachi! O sea, estabas perdido, peor que perdido. Empujaste tu copa y el mesero asintió, el lleno y tú disfrutaste del dulce sabor frio de una malteada de chocolate.

¡¿Qué pensaban?! Había decidido ya no buscarla ¿Y qué paso? Cuando dio la hora de la salida, estaba parado como perro fiel esperando a su dueña "Si ella fuera mi dueña" negó rápidamente, muy bien ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah sí, entonces… ella apareció al lado de mini Itachi, los vio hablar, decirse cosas bonitas.

Para que al final ella caminara sola hasta este restaurante y ahora ella estaba sentada sola en una mesa en la esquina del lugar, al parecer esperaba a alguien y Hidan tenía la cabeza volteada en su dirección, entonces tomo la decisión, mandaría todo al demonio, pidió otra malteada y se levanto, camino hacia ella.

- Hola- ella levanto la vista y le sonrió- ¿Esperas a alguien? Te ve visto muy sola desde que llegue.

- N-no… p-padre me encargo venir a ver la cafetería- Hidan levanto una ceja- es de mi familia- y otra vez te quedaste helado- ¿Te gusta el servicio?- asintió como perro obediente- eso es bueno, a papá le dará gusto.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Llego a su casa con la cabeza fría, no es que fuera muy pensante, diez malteadas no eran cosa sencilla y solo las había pedido para poder hablar con Hinata, si. Le invito tres a ella y las otras se las tomo él, mas las que llevaba. Apenas ella se había ido, le habían cobrado. Suspiro ¿Por qué era tan difícil el jodido amor?

Mejor dicho ¿Cómo demonios sabes que es amor? Muchos dicen que esas mugrientas cosquillas aparecen, otros cuentan que tartamudeas y que tu corazón parece caballo de carreras, otros tantos afirman que sientes que brilla más el sol y que todo te sale bien.

¡¿Entonces como demonios puedes llamar a esas patrañas "amor" cuando a él nada le ha salido bien desde que empezó lo de las cosquillitas?! ¡Eso no era amor! El era un chico normal, que solo sentía devoción hacia su religión, no se metía con nadie, no molestaba a los niños más pequeños, no apostaba, no bebía.

¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él? Entonces lo entendió, Jashin-sama quería que el viera la salida ¿Cuál es la salida? Muy fácil, lo tuvo delante de sus narices todo el tiempo.

- Se la quitare a mini Itachi- sonrió de lado- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ella vera que soy mejor partido, me querrá mas que a ese niño y fin, tendré lo que quiero- empezó a reír como loco- ¡¿Por qué demonios hablo solo?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Había observado a la joven, cada movimiento, cada pequeña maña, por ejemplo, cada que iba al restaurante de su padre, siempre pedía una malteada y un rollo de canela.

Cuando leía, tenía la costumbre de agarrar un libro con ambas manos cuando algo parecía interesarle. Era amable con los niños, los ancianos y los perros

Tenía que volverse un hombre digno de ella, miro a todos lados y una ancianita iba a cruzar la calle.

- ¡Déjeme ayudarla!- la mujer abrió sus arrugados ojos ante la presencia de Hidan- tome mi mano-

- ¡Aléjate de mi delincuente!- dijo con escándalo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo solo quiero ayudarla, ande deme su mano- le tomo la mano y la mujer empezó a gritar- ¡Estece quieta!-la señora tomo su bastón y lo estampo contra la cabeza de Hidan- ¡Hey!

- Policía, auxilio ¡Me quiere quitar mi bolso!- Hidan miro al guardia el cual levanto una ceja- ¡Policía!

- ¡¿Qué?!- Hidan miro las esposas en sus manos- ¡Esto es un nadito error, yo solo quería ser amable con la señora!- forcejeo con las esposas- ¡Déjenme ir!

- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?- Hidan miro al policía y medito, el había estado en el incidente de vandalismo cuando iba a la secundaria- espera, creo haber visto tu cara- medito otra vez y Hidan se puso tenso.

.- ¿Hidan-san?- como si de un ángel se tratara, Hinata había aparecido en ese momento- ¿Qué sucede?- miro a todos y la anciana aun temblaba- ¿se encuentra bien?- y ahí estaba ella, derrochando ternura con todos ¡Menos con él!- E-es a-amigo m-mío- el policía asintió y le quito las esposas- gracias… le llevare una tarta a su esposa- Hidan levanto una ceja y Hinata sonrió- van a comer muy seguido en el restaurante, papá me deja trabajar medio tiempo allí.

- Yo- se sonrojo- gracias- ella negó y ambos empezaron a caminar- ¿Por qué te detuviste? Ibas más adelante que yo- ella lo miro y sonrió de nuevo.

- Es que escuche el alboroto y me preocupe- Hidan sintió su corazón palpitar y ella busco en todas direcciones- que extraño- el asintió- Sasuke-kun dijo que nos veríamos aquí- miro su reloj- ya paso media hora.

- A lo mejor regreso a su casa por un paraguas- miro el cielo- va a llover- Hinata le sonrió de manera amable y Hidan le devolvió la sonrisa, ok eso del amor era algo extraño- Hinata- asintió- ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

- ¿Para mí?- el asintió y ella medito- Mnm- hizo una pose muy tierna al meditar y Hidan ya parecía gelatina- pues… yo pienso que el amor es lo más hermoso que nos puede pasar en el mundo- el asintió- cuando amas a una persona, siempre vas a buscar su bien y su felicidad- ella miro el cielo- siempre lo he dicho, yo veré por la felicidad de Sasuke-kun y si no está en mi- suspiro- lo dejare ir.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- ella miro a Hidan- ¿No lo quieres?- asintió- ¿Entonces, porque lo vas a dejar ir?

- Porque de nada me sirve atar a una persona a mi- y entonces Hidan entendió una cosa, ella era demasiado buena, el era demasiado egoísta para siquiera pensar en dejarla ir sola cinco centímetros ¡Cabrón! – Sasuke-kun aun no llega.

- Hinata- ella asintió y Hidan suspiro- gracias- abrió sus perlados ojos en una mueca de puro asombro e inocencia y el peliblanco se sintió dichoso- no tenía muy claro ese concepto, pero gracias a ti- bajo los hombros- he tomado una decisión- ella le sonrió y Hidan se acerco, beso su frente- nos veremos después- Hinata estaba sonrojada. Se dio a la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Y volvemos a la pregunta inicial ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Por qué algunos dicen que es sacrificio? ¿Por qué otros dicen que amor es celar a tu pareja? ¿Por qué otros afirman que amor es dejar que haga lo que quiera? ¿Qué demonios es el puto amor? Hidan entendió una cosa ese día, Hinata tenía razón en una cosa, no vas a obligar a nadie a estar contigo, suspiro largo y profundo.

Jashin-sama esta vez se había pasado… el estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas malas, portarse mal, divertirse, pero por una vez en su vida, pensó en hacerle un bien a alguien, Hinata era linda y ella quería a mini Itachi, el no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Y otra vez estaba en el restaurante, esta vez pidió algo más fuerte, un café expreso, le dio un sorbo y suspiro, miro hacia todos lados y todos parecían comer tranquilos, suspiro y pidió otro café. El no era digno de Hinata, miro hacia el mesero y este tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ya lo viste?- escucho a una de las meseras, por un momento Hidan se sintió en la mira, de seguro ellos también lo juzgarían y le dirían "indigno de Hinata-sama"- no es posible que este aquí con esa chica- abrió los ojos, el no estaba con una chica, volteo disimuladamente y miro por encima de su hombro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- el mesero le puso las manos en la boca y lo jalo hasta pasarlo detrás de la barra, justo cuando el volteaba- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- susurro exasperado.

- No puede saber que todos lo reconocemos- dijo como respuesta y se asomo un poco- pobre Hinata-sama, se le romperá el corazón- Hidan abrió los ojos, tenía razón. Hinata lloraría mucho, mini Itachi estaba allí sentado con una chica en sus brazos la cual regaba besos por su mejilla y boca- esperemos que Hiashi-sama no le diga que venga.

- Bienvenida… ¡ah, Hinata-sama!- Hidan levanto a vista, ella estaba empapada- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Papá me pidió que viniera- tiritaba de frio y Hidan pensó en una sola cosa "puto destino" - ¿Cómo van?- el mesero salió de donde estaba y le dedico una sonrisa- buenas tardes.

- Bienvenida Hinata-sama- ella le sonrió y camino hacia las mesas- ¡No!- se detuvo asustada- ¿Por qué no se sienta aquí en la barra conmigo?- dijo con una sonrisa y ella asintió- espere un momento- se agacho y miro a Hidan- tienes que sacarlo de aquí- susurro de manera exasperada.

- ¿Y porque yo?- susurro de la misma manera- eres el mesero, sácalo tu-

- Yo no puedo, es agresión a los clientes ¿Sabes que me hará Hiashi-sama si su "Yerno" se queja?-

Hinata leía su libro con una sonrisa mientras el mesero empujaba Hidan para que este resolviera el asunto con el yerno, mientras el mesero hablaba con Hinata y la convencía de ir al baño a cambiarse. Hidan tenía que sacar a mini Itachi y a su "acompañante"

-...

...

...

...

...

Se acerco con sus típicas sonrisas y se sentó delante de Sasuke, este levanto una ceja y Hidan le sonrió un poco más, la chica a su lado, una muchacha peli rosa de ojos jade-

- ¿Qué hay mini Itachi? – El chico frunció el ceño- me sorprende verte aquí… ¿Dónde dejaste a…?- una patada debajo de la mesa- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sasuke en tono frio- ¿Mi hermano te mando?- Hidan abrió los ojos- escucha… no me interesa que es lo que creas pero…

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? ¿EL servicio es bueno?- tanto Hidan como Sasuke voltearon su cuello de manera rápida- Sakura-chan- y Hinata dejo de hablar, la mano de Sakura estaba entrelazada con la de Sasuke- Sasuke-kun- Hidan se levanto y Sasuke suspiro.

- Tenemos que hablar- se levanto de su lugar y tomo la mano de Hinata, ella se dejo llevar mientras Sakura y Hidan se mantenían serios y callados.

- Entonces… ¿Te llamas Sakura?- ella lo miro y asintió- que bien…- ambos asintieron.

- ¿Y tú eres Hidan?- el asintió- bien por ti… - miro al joven- lo siento- el abrió los ojos- Sasuke-kun me había dicho que termino con ella hace una semana- Hidan levanto una ceja, había ido toda la puta semana a la escuela y en todas esas veces, Sasuke estaba pegado a ella como un vil sancudo- Hinata-chan- miro con dolor hacia la puerta.

-La culpa es de mini Itachi, no tuya- ella le sonrió un poco y otra vez el silencio incomodo- ¿Vienes aquí seguido?- se escuchó algo de alboroto en la parte de atrás, Hidan se preocupo- fue un gusto conocerte- ella asintió y el salió corriendo, miro hacia la parte de atrás y solo estaba Sasuke- ¿Dónde está ella?

- se fue- Sasuke no le dio la cara.

- Eres un miserable- dijo con los puños apretados- ¡¿Sabes cuánto te espero bajo la lluvia?!

- No es mi problema- se volteo y su ojo estaba morado- ella comenzaba a cansarme- abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al joven, este tenía los puños apretados- no es importante y…- Hidan lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

- Alguien te obligo a hacer esto- abrió los ojos- nadie se podría cansar de ella- su asombro no bajaba- ¡No me digas que esa es tu excusa, porque no te creo!- Sasuke bajo la vista- te vas a arrepentir de haber tomado esa decisión- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Buscó por todos lados, corrió a través de los parques, la lluvia no cesaba y él estaba desesperado, tenía que encontrar a Hinata a como diera lugar. Llego de nuevo al parque miro en todos los juegos hasta que encontró uno, este hacia como una bóveda, se asomo y ahí estaba ella.

Tiritaba de frio y un rio de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, su cabello estaba húmedo, la ropa seca que le habían dado, otra vez estaba mojada y sus pequeñas manitas estaban casi azules, metió las manos para sacarla y con mucho cuidado al cargo en sus brazos.

Ambos estaban mojados, asi que no era de mucha ayuda, corrió hasta el templo en su casa, al menos este quedaba cerca del parque. Estaba preocupado, Sasuke no lo dijo con intenciones de dejarla, eran solo tonterías de niño pequeño, Jashin-sama ¿Por qué ahora él tenía que ser el puto Cupido en esta historia?

Llego como tornado y una vez allí comenzó a buscar ropa de su madre para ella, al menos la ropa de otra mujer le tenía que quedar, pero olvido un detalle, su madre era obesa ¡obesa! Corrió por uno de los kimonos de sacerdotisa y se lo tendió, salió de la habitación y corrió a cambiarse.

Regreso y Hinata aun tenía la ropa mojada ¡Jashin-sama! ¡Esto es una puta prueba de fe! Cerró los ojos y camino a paso lento, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la sintió temblar, abrió los ojos y sus perlas lo miraban con suplica.

- ¿Soy mala?- el abrió los ojos- dije que si Sasuke-kun quisiera dejarme… yo lo dejaría ir- se auto abrazo- ¿Por qué?-

- Hinata- "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"- mini Itachi te quiere, el… solo está confundido- "¡Demonios, cállate, cállate!"- solo dale una oportunidad- ella lo miro.

- Hidan- el asintió- yo se que Sasuke-kun me quiere- abrió los ojos- pero Madara-sama lo mandara a estudiar al extranjero- abrió los ojos- por eso Sasuke-kun terminó conmigo, porque no quería hacerme daño con su partida- medito- pero no tuvo las fuerzas y me dijo la verdad- empezó a llorar- ¡Y yo no acepto esto!- empezó a llorar y Hidan la abrazo, pegando su menuda figura a su pecho- ¿Hidan?

- Basta- dijo sin mas- Hinata, tú no eres mala, solamente lo quieres… ¡Que no te engañen con esas patrañas de dejar ir a alguien!- ella abrió los ojos y Hidan se golpeaba mentalmente "¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!"- si lo quieres, ve por él… ¡Dios, si alguien me dejara a mi me moriría!- ella le sonrió con cariño y asintió.

- G-gracias- se pego en su pecho y cerró los ojos- tengo un poco de frio- Hidan abrazo a la joven y suspiro "¡Eres un estúpido, un idiota, un fracasado!"

- Joder- gruño en tono bajo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Y ahora, otra vez estaba en aquella barra, su mente no dejaba de reprocharle que fuera un reverendo estúpido, no, estúpido no. ¡Era un jodido cabrón hipócrita! Él la quería, pero se tuvo que hacer el interesante con sus patrañas de "Ve por el" "No lo dejes" y miren, más imbécil no pudo ser.

Suspiro cansado y pidió su otra malteada, dios, eran adictivas. Bufo de nuevo y empezó a beberla despacio, que maldita suerte tenia Dejo el dinero allí y salió del lugar, lo mejor era dejar konoha y no volver, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Hinata iría detrás de mini Itachi y que este le rogaría por su perdón.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, siendo honestos, llevaba tres días sin ver a Hinata, tres mugrientos días desde que había dormido al lado de ella, si que era un idiota y comprendió otra cosa aun peor "Estoy enamorado"

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Por qué duele tanto amar a una persona? ¿Qué hacer para evitarlo? Hidan comprendió ese día, el amor es aquello que te llena y como dijo Hinata, solo quieres ver la felicidad en el rostro de la persona amada, duele amar a esa persona por el simple hecho de verlo sonreír sin que te mire a tu.

Y por último, no puedes hacer nada por evitar enamorarte, miro una tienda ¡¿Por qué demonios habían parejas que parecían estás más felices que un puto calamar en el mar?! Mejor dicho ¡¿Por qué demonios todos son más felices que tú?!

- Hidan- volteo lentamente, Hinata le sonreía ampliamente- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien- dijo en tono indiferente, pero ¡otra vez ese puto corazón de colibrí!- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido con mini Itachi.

- No- dijo con una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun y yo quedamos como amigos- abrió los ojos- después de tu consejo, fui a buscarlo- el asintió- hablamos por mucho tiempo y coincidimos en una cosa, si después de que él regrese, seguimos enamorados, nos casaremos- Hidan miro a otro lado- y mientras somos amigos-

- ¡Che!- ella lo miro confundida- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?- ella medito y señalo con su mano un cinco- ¿cinco meses?

- No, cinco años- Hidan escupió y Hinata se limpio la cara- ¡Ay!

- ¡Lo siento!- le paso un trapo de manera brusca, ella empezó a reír- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!- hizo un puchero y Hinata le detuvo la mano- ¿Qué sucede?

- Gracias- él la miro sin entender- jamás habría encontrado el valor de hablar con Sasuke-kun- el sonrió.

- Dijiste que si aun estabas enamorada de él, se casarían en cuanto volviera ¿No?- ella asintió- te lo pondré difícil- ella frunció el ceño, Hidan paso una mano por su cintura y la pego a él- veremos qué tanta fidelidad llegas a tener- ella abrió los ojos, pero los labios de Hidan estaban sobre los suyos.

- H-Hidan- forcejeo con él, pego en su pecho y todo, pero él no la soltó. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Y bien?- se separo de ella, Hinata tenía los labios entreabiertos y aun el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- ¿Sera fácil esperar a mini Itachi?- Hinata frunció el ceño y Hidan sonrió- al parecer te gustan los retos, a mi también- volvió a unir sus labios a los suyos.

El amor es esa jodida porquería que te sube, te baja, te pisotea y te escupe, pero es hermoso tener a alguien a quien amar. Hinata golpeaba el pecho del joven peliblanco y este sonreía entre el beso, si. **Jodido amor,** como duele, pero cuando lo tienes, como lo disfrutas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, jajaja la verdad es que, saben que soy Sasuhinista y que por mucho que me esfuerce ¡No pude hacer a Sasuke-chan malo! Jajaja ok ya, basta de lloriqueos jajaja.**

**Fue un reto y la verdad lo hice lo mejor que me imagine esta pareja, nunca he hecho algo parecido, prefiero que sean mejores amigos, pero ya ven jajaja.**

**HinachanDarks.- espero que te guste y pues, tenme paciencia, nunca había hecho algo sobre ellos, nos vemos y adiós jajaja.**


End file.
